moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przyszłość która nadeszła cz. 3
CreepyTown Przemek szedł wolnym krokiem w stronę burdelu. Głowa go bolała, głównie z powodu kaca. Jak mógł przegrać z abstynentką? Raz przecież ocalił świat po tym, jak wypił więcej niż wszyscy członkowie ambasady Rosji! Rosji!! A teraz przegrał konkurs picia z osobą, która nigdy nie miała alkoholu w ustach. Widocznie to co mu kiedyś powiedział Gabriel było prawdą. Jego czas naprawdę dobiegał końca. - Insuuu, napij się ze mnom!!- krzyczała lekko wstawiona Salai, goniąca Insanity. - Mówiłam ci że nie!!- krzyczała uciekająca dziewczyna. - Nie chcecie mi chyba powiedzieć, że wy tak biegacie od wczoraj?- pytał bardziej siebie niż dziewczyn Przemek. Jeśli któraś z dziewczyn usłyszała pytanie, to nie chciała na nie odpowiadać. Nim Przemek się obejrzał, Insanity i goniąca nią Salai, były już daleko. Chłopak zazdrościł im takiej energii z rana, jemu samemu w ogóle nie chciało się iść. Brakowało impulsu, jakiejś palącej potrzeby, która by go napędzała. - Gdzie ten k#tasiasz?!!- krzyczał jakiś głos za zakrętem. Przemek rozpoznał w nim głos Takera. - Ten mały s#kinsyn który upił naszą dziewczynkę! Gdzie on polazł?!- krzyczał jeszcze ktoś. To na pewno był Lobo. Obydwaj opiekunowie LoboTaker wyszli zza zaułka i zobaczyli Przemka. Na ich twarzach pojawił się grymas wściekłości. - Tutaj jesteś!!!- zakrzyknęli obydwaj, po czym wyciągnęli swoje bronie i rzucili się na Przemka. Jego upragniony impuls się pojawił. Była nim chęć przetrwania. Vanilla Unicorn, 10 minut później - Chyba ich zgubiłem.- powiedział Przemek sam do siebie, chowając się pod jednym ze stołów. Musiał przyznać że ten mały pościg który zafundowali jemu Lobo i Taker go obudził. Chłopak odczekał chwilę, by mieć dodatkową pewność, że jego prześladowcy go zgubili, po czym wyszedł spod stołu i zaczął przeszukiwać burdel. W końcu, chyba nietrudno mu będzie znaleźć jednego, pi#rdolonego buta. 10 minut później Strange stała przed drzwiami burdelu. Dojście tutaj trochę jej zabrało czasu, ale to głównie dlatego że wyżywała się na wszystkich żywych i martwych istotach w okolicach lasu i nadal była wściekła. Ten arogancki, natarczywy #$%%^^#@ dotknął jej włosów! Drugi raz! Strange otworzyła drzwi. Przynajmniej u siebie w pracy mogła się poczuć spokojnie - Gdzie ten pi#rdolony but?!!!- krzyczał Przemek. Strange myślała że go zabije. Wszystko było porozwalane, od krzeseł, przez stoły po barek. Nawet żyrandol leżał na deskach. - PRZEMEK!!!!- zakrzyknęła Strange po czym podbiegła do Przemka i posłała mu prawego sierpowego. Chłopak zablokował. - Wybacz skarbie, przesadziłem- powiedział Przemek. Chłopak przez chwilę chciał wykorzystać sytuacje i odczytać Strange, ale dziewczyna miała rękawiczki- Ale spokojnie, znam fachowca. Vellox się nie obrazi, jak podbierzemy trochę z kasy, prawda? - Śćpałeś się białym proszkiem?!!- zapytała Strange po czym posłała Przemkowi lewego plaskacza. Twarz chłopaka zrobiła się czerwona od uderzenia, ale Przemek się uśmiechał. - Wiedziałem że w końcu nie dotrzymasz naszej umowy i mnie walniesz. Jakiej umowy? Przecież tłucze go nieraz parę razy dziennie, pomyślała Strange. Zanim jednak zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć, chłopak złapał ją lekko za tył głowy, przysunął do siebie i pocałował. Piratka spuściła głowę i patrzyła na podłogę. Przemek sądził że się zawstydziła, ale prawda była inna. Strange była piekielnie wściekła. Kopnęła chłopaka w krocze, a gdy ten się skulił z bólu, sięgnęła po najbliższe krzesło i uderzyła go nim w głowę tak, że się rozleciało. Gdy chłopak miał upaść, Strange złapała go za włosy, uniosła głowę i strzeliła w twarz. Przemek zakrwawiony padł na podłogę. Gdy już miał coś powiedzieć, Strange złapała stół i uderzyła nim chłopaka kilka razy, tym razem celując bardziej w kręgosłup. Potem znowu złapała go za włosy i przybliżyła jego praktycznie zniszczoną twarz do swojej. Miała go jeszcze raz walnąć, ale wtedy tuż obok niej przeleciał nóż assasyński. Piratka obróciła się i ze zdziwieniem zobaczyła przy drzwiach burdelu siebie i Przemka. Albo po prostu dwoje ludzi, w cholerę do nich podobnych. - Kochanie, czemu jest cię dwie?- spytał pobity Przemek- I co to za przystojniak obok ciebie? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures